Screwing up the anime world
by koneko666
Summary: This is a story were two girls Bekah and Dani somehow get to the anime world once there they travel through differnt anime's managing to mess each one up follow them and their tale in this story written by me and my friend Dani.ha ha CH5 is up...well sort
1. The Begining

**Me:Heya people me writes a new fanfic my friend help me too **

**Danielle:Heyawaves at people**

**Me:We hope you like this stiry more than our others nuttersgoddamn people who continue to read and review crap they don't like...**

**Danielle:O.O**

**Me:Sorry got a bit carried away there but oh well**

**Danielle:yeah...anywho this story is a bunch of different anime's it's okay**

**Me:I LOVE IT!**

**Danielle:Thats only because it's about you and me ruining the anime world**

**Me:...OH WELL THATS NOT THE POINT!points atr danielle**

**Danielle:Anyway here's the disclaimer we don't own tokyo mew mew or any other animes that occur in this stroy all we own is the people messing up the animes so there!**

**Screwing Up The World Of Anime**

**Chapter #1**

**"Hey Dani wait for me!"Bekah called at her friend.**

**"what now Bekah?"answered the girl called Dani aksed.**

**"I just wanna know if you want to come to my house tonight ...well do ya do ya "She asked in fast forward.**

**"Sure!"Answered Dani.**

**"yayness! I can't wait come over around 5 ok!"Bekah yelled back at Dani as she ran off down the street.**

**"yeah see ya"Dani said sarcasticly after Bekah was out of sight.She was starting to have second thoughs on wether or not going to Bekah's was a good idea. somehow she doubted it was good.**

**at Bekah's house**

**"Hey mom Dani's comeing over tonight around 5 ok!" Bekah told her mom as she entered her house.**

**"Okay dear ,oh! i'm going out tonight will you girls be alright by yourselfs ?"Bekah's mother asked worridly.**

**"yes mom we'll be just fine"Bekah answered boredly.**

**"ok then "said her mom"I won't worry anymore if you're sure"**

**sleep over at Bekah's **

**That night at 5:00 Dani came over for the sleepover.**

**"HI!"Bekah yelled jumping on Dani and hugging her.**

** "Mmmmph!" Dani said, as her wind pipe was being crushed.**

**"sorry"mumbled Bekah realseing her friend.**

**"That's alright. wanna go on your computer?"**

**"yayness!sure i just got some new amv's anyways i'll show them to you"**

**Later, on the computer**

**Bekah and Dani watched AMV's almost to the point of believing their lives were anime. They were also high on sugar, so that didn't help. **

**"Mew Mew style, mew mew grace! mew mew power, in your face!...bitch..." Bekah said, pretending to be Ichigo, and adding her own little ending.**

**"Go dark magician!...and 'splode our enemies to bits!" Dani said, pretending to be Yami, and also adding her little ending too!**

**"Lets go outside!"Bekah yelled fully aware of the fact that it was a lighting storm.**

**"WHAYYHAA-HOO!" which in her sugar high case, was a yes. Or more in her mind, was a "I'm too high on sugar to care if it is pouring rain outside, so lets go and get so wet, we won't be able to wash it off."So they went outside,in the thunderstorm.**

**"FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!"Yelled Bekah spinning on circles"I love the rain and water!"**

**"Water Water Water Water Potato Water Water Cheesecake Water Water Water Water Llama water! and then some!"**

**Just then a little cloud known as nimbus flew by Belah's face looking for it's owner Goku.**

**"KAWAII!It's so cute...I WANT IT!"Bekah yelled giving chase to the little cloud. **

**Nimbus screamed(how the heck does a cloud scream?) and ran from the sugar high crazy-lady, but it was no use.Bekah ran and grabed the little cloud.**

**"KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!"Bekah screeched hugging it. (is it even possible to hug a cloud?)**

**Dani sat there confused for a little...but that could have possibly been the sugar...she then broke out of her half-seizure, and yelled along with Bekah.**

**Nimbus kept trying to run(Do clouds have legs to run?), but it's efforts were futile. ( . )**

**"HEY! Thats my nimbus give him back!" an unknown voice called.**

**"Huh?"Bekah looked up from the cloud she was suffocating to see Goku. Without another word, Goku grabbed Nimbus, with Bekah, and Dani (however she got on) still attatched. **

**"To the anime world! high hoe nimbus away!"Goku yelled.**

**Although he thought they would be lost somewhere between the portal of the real, and anime worlds, he was wrong. The two drunken-headaches were still hanging onto Nimbus for dear life.**

**In The Anime World**

**"OOooooo pertty...I LIKE SRETATOPS!"Bekah stated very clearly. And randomly.**

**Dani looked around with a dazed look on her face. The sugar high was wearing off, and she was beginning to wonder why she was soaking wet, hanging onto a yellow cloud...**

**"Wanna a cookie?"Bekah asked Dani pulling out a random cookie and handing it to Dani.**

**"n.n" Dani gladly accepted the sugary goodness, but that wasn't enough to put to the state that she was in earlier, so she was still normal. **

**"Wanna some ice cream cakey?"Bekah asked now searching through her bag(how does she do that when she's hanging off a cloud ?now thats what i call multi tasking) to find the ice cream cake somehow it was neither melted or squashed.**

**"...uhh..." Dani shook her head, the sugar high now comepletely worn off, and she realized she was thousands of feet up in the air, holding onto a yellow cloud, who's owner didn't even know they were there.**

**Meanwhile Bekah had now turned to bothering Goku .**

**"Do you want some ice cream cakey cakey is good for you"**

**"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE!THE GUY THAT DREW US IS GONNA KILL ME!"**

**"when i was just two years old i left my lips out in the cold...ect."Bekah began to sing totally not listening.**

**"Why were you in the real world anyways? AND why were you around us while we were on our sugar high? Anyone with a brain stem could see that we are dangerous while were on a sugar high!" Dani said, a little of fear was in her voice, for she was terrified of heights.**

**"Well, NIMBUS here, decided he wanted to for a little walk, right into your world! I really have no idea why he went near you while you were on a sugar high though...well, I guess it makes sense, since he's a cloud. Clouds don't have brainstems."**

**A couple seconds later Goku was plummeting to his death,nimbus had dropped him.(Goku go buh bye)**

**"OW that had to hurt"Said Bekah though she thoroghly enjoyed the show.**

**A couple of more seconds later, all the evil guys were celebrating Goku's death, by destroying stuff. Dani and Bekah decided to leave, because they really didn't want to see what would happen next...**

**"High hoe nimbus away!"Bekah yelled .Nimbus glared at her "okay how about just taking us outta here please..."**

**"ok, then take us outta here" Dani said, sarcasticly. **

**"Where though?"(clouds can talk?) Nimbus asked, ignoring the sarcasim in her voice.**

**"TOKYO MEW MEW AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!"Bekah called out once again nimbus glared at her"...uh please?"**

**"That's better." Nimbus said happily.**

**In "Tokyo Mew Mew"**

**"'Home' would have been nice..." Dani said, glaring at Bekah.**

**"Oh well! we're here now! (and why must everyone glare at me?)"Bekah smiled sheepishly."What to do first?"**

**"Lets dump nimbus for one he's becoming homocidal"Dani suggested.**

**"Okies! Buh Bye Nimbus!" Bekah said cheerfully.**

**"What? No!" He said while Bekah took a big vaccuum cleaner out of her bag, and sucked him into it.**

**They fell.**

**And they fell...**

**And they fell...**

**And they fell...**

**And they fell...**

**And they fell...**

**And they fell...**

**And they fell...**

**(boreing you yet)And they fell...**

**And they fell...**

**And they landed on top of Kisshu.**

**Me:Well i guess that was okay for our first chappie huh danielle?**

**Danielle:Yup!**

**Me:Sooo...can you people wait to see what happens?**

**Danielle:Most likely you know we don't write very good stories no no no shakes head**

**Me:Too bad i like my messed up stories so nesticks out tougne**

**Danielle:Okay...so people review if you wish and if you are gonna send mean stuff go ahead most of it I find funny anywho so ja ne baka's**

**n.n**


	2. Law Suits And Cake

**me:Yayness chappie 2!**

**Danielle:Tok us long enough **

**Me:It didn't talt long what are you talking about?**

**Danielle:...**

**Me:Seeeee...?**

**Danielle:You talk toooooo much you know that?**

**Me:YUP! n.n**

**Danielle:Good than you'll forgive me for what i'm about to doBinds and gags Rebekah**

**Me:MMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!(Witch means untie me i wanna annoy you!)**

**Danielle:So yeah disclaimer we don't onw any and all anime's that may come up at some point in this story so there!**

**Chapter #2 **

**"Holy crap!" Kisshu screamed as the two landed ontop of him, from out of nowhere "You came out of nowhere!"**

**"KISH!"Bekah yelled hugging him.**

**"wtf let go!"**

**Dani tried her very best not to burst out laughing at the look on Kish's face.**

**"SOME BODY GET HER OFF OF ME!"Kish yelled"PLEASE"**

**It was getting excruciatingly hard for Dani to hold in her giggles. But just as she thought she was going to explode, she saw Mint, Pudding and Lettuce coming towards them.**

**"Kish!i should have known!"Minto started but stoped "what the hell who are they?"**

**Dani couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing at the situation. (and the looks on everybody's faces, but we'll leave it at "situation".)**

**"I'm Bekah!"Bekah yelled loudly letting go of Kish and waving her arm around in the air.**

**Dani stopped laughing. "Bekah...I don't think you should tell them that..."**

**"And why not?" Bekah retorted.**

**"Because there might be another law suit..." Dani said, with wide eyes.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH..." Bekah said, remembering "...THE FIRST ONE WASN'T MY FAULT!" She said, with a guilty look on her face.**

**"Oh that's right. The first wasn't your fault." Dani said sarcastically.**

**"Exactly!" Bekah said, obviously not getting the sarcasm part.**

**"...or the second, or the third, or the fourth, or the seventeenth...etc..." Dani said.**

**"Hey, at least I didn't try to bail us out by saying 'we didn't mean it'!"**

**Mint cut into their fight for a moment, and said "so, you guys have been in SEVENTEEN law suits before?"**

**"No about sixty nine...BUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"Bekah said to Mint.**

**"Well actually it would seeing as in the twenty third we dressed up like mews and refused to move from the top of the statue of liberty"Dani cut in.**

**"So, not only are you in the wrong show, but we now cannot trust you!"**

**"WE'RE IN A SHOW!" Bekah said, unbelievingly,"Who wants some ice cream cakey"She once again pulled the ice cream cake out of her bag.**

**"Don't try to change the topic now!" Lettuce retorted.**

**"No, really. It's melting..." Bekah said, sadly.**

**"yum..."Pudding and Kish were now eating the cake completely ignoring Mint who was yelling at them. **

**Daniele:I know I know we didn't even get through tokyo mew mew but oh well we will eventually**

**Me:...is still tied**


	3. Dani's Love

**Me:Finnally the next chapter!**

**Dani:Took us long enough**

**Me:NOOOOOOoooo...only bout 3 months...**

**Dani:Exactly. Long enough.**

**ME:NO not long at all n.n**

**Dani: whatever you say...>.>**

**Me:Now we get on with the story but first we don't own any or all anime's and their ppls that may apear in this fic that is scrwed up...ya...**

**Whilst they were eating caking Masaya came up and said "hey can i have some cake?" ****"Sure!" Kish said, slyly. He then stuffed the rest of the cake over Masaya's nose and Mouth, thus suffocating the fugly sad excuse for a human being. "YAYNESS!"Bekah cheered jumping up and down. "But...but...my Masaya...sniff YOU KILLED HIM! WAAAHHH"Ichigo yelled upon entering the scene. "Uhhh...no I didn't...?" Kish said, pitifully. "It was her!"Kish pionted towards Dani, with a cake-covered finger. "Hhehehe...yea--WAIT! Why would I waste perfectly good ice cream cake on such a moron! I would have just used a baseball bat, but..."  
...  
Kish thought for a moment, (Realizing his finger was tasty, licking it also) then said "Well, just so everybody knows, it WASN'T ME..." He said, with a "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! OF COURSE I KILLED HIM!" look on his face."Well to celebrate the death of this moron let us rejoice whilst screwing up more anime!" Bekah cheered. "But what about my Masaya?" Ichigo asked, waterey eyed. "Uhm...he'll be...erm..happy to know that we're happy! cough thathe'sgone cough" Dani said VERY convincingly...>.>;; "What did you say?" Ichigo asked, all of a sudden over the fact that the fugly moron of her dreams was gone forever(THANK GOD!). **

**"Uh, nevermind her," Bekah said quickly. "Let's just go screw up more people's lives!" while everybody was rejoicing, Kish slowly got up and said "I'm getting out of here..." under his breath. As he was about to teleport, Bekah realized what he was doing. "HE GOING TO LEAVE MEEEE!" Bekah screeched. Everyone stopped rejoicing, and saw that Bekah was correct. So Dani and Bekah dog-piled ontop of Kish,after beckah yoinked ichigo's strawberry bell, just as he was about to teleport. "WHAT TH--" Kish stuttered as he teleported to some city place. "WHERE ARE WE!" Kish demanded, glaring at Bekah. "How am I supposed to know!" Bekah asked, with puppy eyes of DOOM.**

**"I KNOW WERE WE ARE I KNOW WERE WE ARE!"Dani yelled running around in circles."We'll then sit down and tell us instead of acting like an idiot!"Kish scolded."Oh right anyways,i'm like the biggest fan of this place!"Dani explained."Yes...that explains everything..."Said Kish. "Really!" Dani screeched. "Then I can stop talking!" and with that, she continued her idiotic running around. "Wait, if she's the biggest fan of this, then this has got to be 'Yu-Gi-Oh!"!" Bekah said, being smart(For once). Just then , Yami walked by, looking for someone to duel. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Dani screeched, in her usual fangirly tone. **

**At the sound of his name, Yami immediately turned aroung, looking for the source of it. But sadly, he was too late. Before he knew it, he was being attacked by glomps and screeches and "WHEE!"s.Kish just stared at the scene dumbfounded while Bekah laughed her head off at Kish's and Yami's faces."WHO TH...GET OFF ME!"Yami orderd Dani as she clung to him continuing her incoherent yelling. "Uhhhh...who are you..?" Yami asked, clearly very confused. (Who wouldn't be?)"I'm Dani and i love you!"Dani answered nuzzling into Yami's chest."ewwwwwwwww..."Said Bekah. Kish couldn't help but snicker at what he was witnessing.**

**"Um...you can let go now...and how did you get here?...no, really, let go." Yami said, looking down at this weird lady hugging his arm and rubbing her head into him. "First of all, NO. Secondly, Kish transported us! And thirdly, NO!"Dani answered."Kish? Who's the Kish dude?" Yami asked, angrily. "Jealous, no?"Bekah asked smiling at Yami." WHAT! I AM NOT! I JUST WANNA KNOW WHO THE HELL GOT THIS CREEPY LADY HERE!" Yami yelled. "You...you think I'm creepy...? Sniff Y-ami doesn't lo-lo-love meeeee!" Dani cried. "Hey! Wait! I didn't say that!" Yami said, frantically trying not to make a scene. "So you love me!" Dani asked starry eyed,as the crowd of people watching them grew.**

**"I DID'T SAY THAT EITHER." Yami hissed, trying not to be overheard by the crowd. "What! You've never seen an over obsessed fangirl before!" Yami snapped at the crowd. The crowd all shook their heads. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Yami yelled, and the crowd quickly dispersed. "Yaaaay! My Yami-bear saved me from...um...crowds?...Yeah! Whee! He loves me!" Dani Cheered happily.Yami sighed in defeat.**

**"aw crap!"**

**ME:THE END**

**Dani: I know! We finally got it to be a little longer this time...I hope...**

**Me:Now we are leaving so ja ne baka's**


	4. Moving On

Me:I'm back!

Cookie:Joy...

Me:This is Cookie my imaginary therapist he's gonna help me write this chapter of our story seeing as i have been far to lazy to bother getting oss my but to get Dani.points to a non existant chocolatechip cookie

Cookie:Can we hurry up and get this over with i would like to spend as little time with as is physically possible...

Me:Ok ok ok...meany...okies well i don't own any anime show's or their characters that may appear in this fanfic but i most certainly may be held responsible for this random and incoherent plot n.n

For the next 3 hours Dani clung to Yami's arm refusing to budge.Well Bekah entertained herself by going up to random people hugging them and saying 'I LOVE YOU',witch caused most of her victims to run away from her screaming.

"Dani,when are we gonna get going we have to find out how to get out of here,...mainly i'm bored but"Bekah had gotten bored of glomping people and wanted to leave.

"But...b-but what about my Yami-Bear?I can't just leave him"

"Trust me i don't mind"Yami replied.

"We can bring him with us,what difference will one person make?"

"OKIES"Dani cheered happily.

"Wait here for a bit first though ok I'll be right back i just have to do something ok?"Bekah asked.

"OK"Dani agreed.Before she left though Bekah made sure to hog tye Kish so he couldn't escpe.

Bout 15 minutes later Bekah came back to the little group.

"OK now i got that outta my system"

"What did you do anyways?"Asked Yami.

"Well...first i had to find Duke to tell nim he looks like Kouga,and then i had to go steal the mellenium ring from Bakura,and then i had to go burn down Kaiba Corp.,and then i had to tell Joey he's an idiot and tell Tea that Yugi likes her"

"Aww and you left me here"Dani whined.

"How the hell did you do all that in just 15 minutes!"Yami demanded.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH"Kish's way of getting their attention and saying frikkin' untie me people!

"OH MY GOD!My poor Kish!I'm SO sorry are you ok i totally forgot I tied you up"Bekah squealed whilst untieing Kish

"Finally!I thought you were gonna leave me like that forever!"Kish exlaimed as soon as he was free.

"So...Can we go now?"Asked Dani.

"Sure!"Bekah agreed.

"How do we get out of here.?"Kish asked.

"I don'...there's a well on this shrine if you jump down it it'll take you home!"Yami had been about to say he didn't know but came up with a way to get rid of these nusieces(sp)"I'll take you there right now"

"Yayness!"Cheered both Dani and Bekah together.

"Joy..."Was all Kish said.

"Alright here we are the higurashi shrine,there's the bone eater well if you jump down it it'll take you home"Yami lied happily.Might as well get them styck down a well it would give him time to contact the phyco ward.

"OK,Let's go!"WIthout waiting for a response Dani grabbed Yami and pulled him with her into the well with Bekah not to far behind dragging Kish.

"NOOOO!My escape!"

Me:Well that went pretty well for haveing no Dani ne?

Cookie:Not much better then our group sessions...

Me:wispers to readerHe's just angry cause he can't keep the group i have therapy with in check.

Cookie:I heard that!

Me:No you didn'tlooks inocent

Cookie:I did to!

Me:DID NOT!until next time my faithful readers ja ne!


	5. Into The Past

**Me:Hello everyone I'm back!And it didn't take me a month (n.n)Okies today since I'm still to lazy to go get Dani i have my 8 year old little brother "Poo" as he wishes to be called.**

**Poo:HI!waves arm around franticly**

**Me:He's not quite right in the head as you can probly tell**

**Poo:HEY!**

**Me:Heh..heh...heh...Now on with the story before "Poo" here decides to hurt me**

**Poo:Becs dun own any anime's that appear in this story like thingy**

**'THUMP'They all hit the ground landing in a pile on top of one another.**

**"OW!"Complained Dani as she was stuck on the bottom of the pile.**

**"Well that was rather pleasent trip"Bekah said smileing happily.She was on top of the pile.**

**"You know ur ALOT heavier then you look so you mind geting off of me"Kish complained to the idiot sitting on top of him(coughBekahcough).**

**"MY ESCAPE WAS RUINED!"Yami yelled.Within minuted everyong had gotten up off eachother and were looking around the well.On one of the walls there was a ladder to get out of the well.Yami and Kish went up first followed by Dani and Bekah.On the outside of the well there was a group of five people.A hanyou,a miko,a demon slayer,a monk,and a small kitsune.**

**"INUYASHA!"Bekah screeched running up to him and twitching his ears.There was no doubt about it they had 'show travelled' once again.**

**"What the!Get off me!"Inuyasha pushed her away.Bekah shrugged and went to hugging the little kitsune saying 'Shippo!' over and over again.**

**"Is it me or does she do that to just about everyone?"Kish asked to no one in particular.**

**"Would you do me the honor of bareing my children?"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

**'SMACK!BANG!POW CRUNCH!'**

**"O.O"Everyone just stared at Dani standing over a VERY beaten Miroku.**

**"H-heh...he asked me to bare his child,then he grabbed my ass..."Dani's face look so innocent.Everyone burst out laughing.**

**"He deserves what he got"Sango reassured Dani between her laughs.**

**"So how did you guys get here anyways i though only me and Inuyasha could go through the Bone Eaters well?"Kagome asked confusing showing on her face.**

**"It's kinda a long story"Yami replied talking for the first time since they arrived.**

**"Well why don't you come with us to our camp and tell us there Miroku suggested.**

**"As long as you satay the hell away from me!"Dani warned hideing behind her 'Yami-Bear'.**

**"Ok the it's settled."The group of four and Inuyasha's group walked through the woods heading towards the camp.**

**Me:Thank you thank you,I was ditched and left all alone so now I sad :(**

**Poo:left some time ago**

**Me:See?Anyway here is a short thingy part to story.thaks to those who reveiwed. :3**

**To PureKatPrincess:Heh i'll most likely do something to kikyo i'm not to sure about kouga yet though.I would NEVER hurt InuyashaShifty eyes and innocent smile...As for Miroku OF COURSE he's gona get hurt n.n**

**Me:Anywho thats all for now so i'll see ya all later ja ne**


End file.
